Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the presentation by a device of a message to a recipient expressing a statement, such as a “happy birthday” statement included in an email message, a social network message, a text message, or a greeting card. Such messages are typically generated by allowing the user to specify the message through a text and/or voice interface, and/or by presenting to the user a collection of stock messages expressing the statement, such as a collection of sample birthday-related greeting cards, and allowing the user to select a greeting card. In some scenarios, a device may detect a message opportunity, such as an instance of the recipient's birthday, and may suggest such as stock message to the user, such as a randomly selected birthday card that the user may wish to send to the recipient. A combination of these techniques may enable a user to include a personalized message in a stock message, such as a personalized salutation included in a stock “happy birthday” message.